


Polly Wants Cracker

by Stefanyeah



Category: Muse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repetition is the Key to a Happy End</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polly Wants Cracker

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Valentine’s Fic Exchange. I hope the promptee likes the outcome. :) You'll find the prompt in the notes at the end of this work.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely muse_manticore from LJ.

**Day 1  
14th February, 9:30**

Matt woke and groaned. His head was pounding, his throat was dry and his tongue tasted of bile. He stared at the ceiling for a while. It was not a familiar ceiling, which meant he was in a hotel and they were on the road.

The times that they got wasted each night were long gone, so why was he feeling like he was half-digested and puked out?

He rolled onto his side and groaned again, his head not agreeing with the movement. There was a single red feather lying on the plush black carpet of their hotel room.

„Polly,“ Matt growled. „I'm going to kill that bloody bird.“

He sat up and froze, waiting for the nausea to subside before standing. He lurched into the bathroom, stumbling over empty wine bottles on his way. Finally, he had managed to make it under the shower, the warm water running over his skin.

So it really was over.

He was alone and would be so for a long time now. He'd be eating breakfast alone, he'd be eating alone and he'd facing the bloody paps on his own. Because his one true love apparently wasn’t based on mutual devotion as deep.

No, that bastard had run as soon as their little secret was brought before the judgmental eyes of the public.

Matt sighed and switched the water to cold. He'd be facing that bastard soon enough, he better make sure to not look his most pathetic. He might as well stand beneath the shower and wait for the cold water to kill the last shroud of emotion.

He wasn't successful, though. He left the shower, when he felt close to pneumonia, but the deep feeling of betrayal and loneliness stayed.

He grabbed a towel and wrapped himself in it while walking back into the bedroom. He stopped dead when he saw who was standing in the middle of his room, all golden hair and big smiles, a bouquet of red roses in his hands.

Matt doubled over, retching up bile.

„What's wrong, darling?“ Dominic asked and rushed over. He grabbed Matt's arm and rubbed his hand over Matt's back. „What happened?“

Matt narrowed his eyes and looked up at Dominic. „What are you playing at?“ he snarled and pushed Dominic away. „What happened? Do you really think I'd forgive you this easy if you stand before me with another stupid bouquet, acting as if nothing happened?“

„What I'm playing at?“ Dominic repeated. „ _You_ wanted to spend today together, no arguing, no press stunts.“

„What? When did I say I wanted to spend just another day in the vicinity of a treacherous arsehole such as you?“

„Oh, great, just great,“ Dominic growled. He picked up the bouquet he had dropped when rushing towards Matt. „Have a great Valentine's, _love_.“ He tossed the roses at Matt and turned, the bang of a door indicating that Dominic had left.

„Valentine’s?“ Matt muttered. „That had been yesterday.“ He rushed back into the bedroom and grabbed his phone, staring at the lock screen. February 14th.

Matt shook his head. Had he gone insane or just the world? He rushed to the tv and switched it on, zapping through the programs until he found the local news station. February 14th.

Matt stared at the tv screen, the remote control tightly gripped in one hand, his phone gripped in the other. „It's the 14th again?“ he whispered. „Maybe I can save us?“ He turned to look at the roses on the floor.

He tossed the remote control onto the couch and quickly thumbed through the address book until he found Dom's number. He didn't have to listen to the dialling tone for long before he heard Dom's voice.

„Have you calmed down yet?“ he grunted.

Matt drew a deep breath and exhaled before he answered, „Listen, I'm sorry. I had had quite an intense and vivid nightmare. I was still shaken from it when you caught me.“

Sighing was heard from the other side of the line. „What kind of nightmare could have you shooting at your partner even after showering?“

„It felt so real,“ Matt replied. Maybe it really had been a nightmare. Maybe this actual day would unfold differently. „You had left me... Please, can we spend today as planned? Just us, no arguments, no paps or parrots?“

„Funny you should say parrot,“ Dom's voice came through the line and Matthew felt his stomach lurch. „Chris says he's picked up a parrot from the shelter after we parted yesterday. A measly little thing, but quick on the uptake, he says.“

„A parrot,“ Matt croaked. Bloody Polly, so it hadn't been a mere dream as he had dared to hope for a moment.

„Yes,“ Dom quipped. „Let's go and see that measly bird before spending our day of coupley stuff.“

Matt rubbed his hand over his face. He couldn't think of a reason to reject Dom's wish without his partner getting suspicious. „Fine,“ he conceded.

 

And that's how Matt found himself in another déjà vu about half an hour later. He had quickly gathered up Dom's roses and watered them, eaten a quick breakfast and headed out to relive the horror of this day again.

He sat on the couch in Chris' hotel room, Dom next to him and Chris standing in front of them next to a huge cage. Inside was a bird that must have had red and blue feathers once. Now it had lost most of them, stubbly skin showing and even on the wings were only a few feathers left. It's black eyes stared at Matt.

„So, this is Polly,“ he growled through gritted teeth. Chris raised an eyebrow at him, but Matt ignored it. He stared back at Polly.

„Polly wants cracker,“ the bird croaked. And ruffled its few remaining feathers.

Chris and Dom reacted immediately, fussing over the wretched bird while Matt just sat and watched. Maybe he just needed to make sure that bird didn't have anything to blurt out. Which also meant avoiding Dom's advances without launching into an argument.

He leant back against the couch and closed his eyes. Maybe this whole save-the-relationship malarkey was doomed right from the start.

A door clicked into its lock and Matt opened his eyes to see Dom standing before him, grinning down.

„That must have been a taxing dream indeed if you're still this sleepy.“ He took another step forwards and knelt on the couch to straddle Matt. „Maybe we should drop all plans and just curl up in bed so you can sleep,“ he whispered against Matt's lips.

Matt smiled. „That doesn't sound too bad right now.“ He craned his neck to look at Polly. That bloody parrot was watching them with her shining, black eyes.

Dom looked around to see where Matt was staring. He laughed and looked back at Matt. „Don't tell me you've got stage fright in front of a little parrot. What could she do?“

„Repeat whatever we're saying to the paps,“ Matt muttered, causing Dom to laugh again.

„You’re paranoid,“ he stated. „Now stop being silly and kiss me, Matt.“

 

The day had been nice so far. There had been no further arguments as they had followed Dom's suggestion and had gone back to bed. What followed had been a day of slow sex and napping. Eventually, they had got dressed again to head out for dinner to an Italian restaurant where Dom had ordered a table.

They were just heading outside when they spotted Chris in the hotel lobby. Matt felt his knees sag as he scanned the room. There it was, the measly, wretched parrot. Sitting on a perch while half the hotels staff fussed about her.

Matt felt Dom shifting away from him and lifted his head to see the paparazzo standing in a corner. His camera was held tightly in his hands, ready to be raised should anything of interest happen.

And in this moment, Matt heard Dom's voice from behind. „Shut up and kiss me, Matt.“

Matt and Dom turned around to the parrot, finding the hotel staff staring at them.

„Just curl up in bed so you can sleep,“ the bird continued just as the flash of a camera came from behind. „Polly wants cracker.“

Matt turned his head to look at Dom. His one true love stared at the bird, his face a grotesque mask of disbelief, shock and horror. „Dominic,“ Matt whispered and reached out to touch Dom’s arm while the paparazzo behind them continued to bask them in the flashlight of his camera. „Please, don’t…“

But Dom didn’t listen. He turned away and rushed out of the hotel without a word. Matt knew he wouldn’t be back for the night. It didn't hurt any less the second time round.

But this time, he wouldn’t just sit, wait and get wasted. He rushed after Dom and stopped on the stairs to the hotel. The cab they had hailed was gone and with it Dom. „Not again,“ Matt whispered and sank down to sit on the stairs.

He ignored the hustle around him, questions and flashlights, until he felt an arm around his shoulders. „Come on, let’s get you inside.“

 

**Day 6  
14th February, 9:30**

Matt woke and stared at the ceiling. He still didn’t know what to hope for; to be over and done with that day or to have yet another second chance. He turned his head to look at the calendar he put up each evening next to his bed.

It wasn’t there.

He groaned and picked up his phone, confirming that indeed it still was the 14th of February. He had started counting the days, starting from Day 0 as the day of cataclysm.

He also had tried anything to stop the cataclysm, trying to bribe Chris to stay in his room, trying to torpedo their dinner plans, trying to bribe the bird with crackers, tried to not go over to Chris’s room, tried to prevent giving Polly anything she could repeat. He even tried to hire an assassin to get rid of that paparazzo. Alas, one day was far from enough to organise an assassin.

They always ended the day apart. Either because Dom ran off or because of an argument they had. And always Matt woke again in a room filled with empty bottles, even though he had stopped getting wasted after Day 2. For whatever reason, the bottles were the only items that ever remained.

Still, there was another, desperate measure he had tried to put off, but right now he didn’t care anymore. He was tired of second, third or fifth chances. He just wanted to wake up on the 15th of February, one way or the other.

He rolled out of bed and picked up the phone to call room service. Today, he’d spend researching. And on Day 7, he’d have his strategy. On Day 7, he’d be prepared for the bird.

 

**Day 6  
14th February, 9:30**

Matt woke and turned his head. Of course, the calendar was gone again and his room was filled with empty bottles. But he had internalised his plan.

He rolled out of his bed and picked up his phone, quickly typing a message to Dom before getting dressed and heading out.

 

A few hours later, Matt and Dom sat in Chris’ room, staring at a measly parrot. In Matt’s pocket however sat a little pack with very special crackers.

„I just couldn’t leave her in the shelter,“ Chris just explained and smiled at the bloody parrot. „She should have a good time on her old days.“

„Polly wants cracker.“

Matt stared at the black eyes of the parrot as he reached into his pocket. „I think I’ve got a few left,“ he said and closed his fingers around the small bag. He faltered for a moment, staring at the bird that cocked her head at him as if she _knew_ what he was about to do.

Maybe he shouldn’t.

But then, he had tried every-fucking-thing. And always this bird had led to cataclysm. There was no other explanation, this bird had cursed him and he only saw one way out of this hell.

Matt pulled the bag with the two crackers out of his pocket and picked one of them, offering it to the parrot. Polly cocked her head to the other side.

„Cracker,“ she intoned and shuffled closer to Matt on her perch. She picked at the offered cracker before pulling it from Matt’s fingers. Polly held it between her claws, pecking happily at it.

 

„Everything okay with you?“ Dom asked and looked up from his place between Matt’s legs. „You’re distant.“

Matt looked down at Dom, forcing a smile onto his lips. „I seem to be distracted, sorry,“ he answered and bent down to kiss his lover.

„While I’m going down on you?“ Dom retorted. He stood and stretched, groaning. „I should be offended.“

„Please, don’t,“ Matt drawled and reached out to pull Dom into his arms. „I just wonder, maybe we should stop hiding.“

Dom pulled out of Matt’s embrace and frowned. „Weren’t you the one worried about the media and record sales?“

„And yet you’re the one dashing away when we’re revealed,“ Matt whispered to himself.

„What? What are you talking about? I never ran from us.“

Matt shrugged and opened his mouth to tell Dom that he would once again tonight. He didn’t manage to, because his phone rang before. Sighing, Matt reached out, patting the mattress until his fingers hit against it.

He lifted it up and saw Chris calling in. So, that was it. This day would once again end in a cataclysm unlike any before, but this time, he would finally move onwards. He picked up the call, not bothering to greet Chris.

„You sick bastard!“ Chris’ voice boomed through the phone. „You poisoned Polly! What did you do this for?“

Matt shut his eyes and let the phone slide from his fingers. Chris voice could be heard clearly, even as the phone lay next to Matt on the bed. He looked up at Dom.

„You did what?“ Dom asked.

„It’s an act of mercy, for both of us,“ Matt stated. He felt empty now. He hadn’t just finished his relationship, he had also finished his band and his whole career. He watched as Dom got dressed, alternating between hurling abuse and demanding answers.

Matt just shrugged and rolled over in his bed, covering himself with the blanket. He heard the door click shut and closed his eyes.

Tomorrow, all would be over.

 

**15th February, 9:30**

Matt woke and turned onto his back. He lifted his hand to his eyes, covering them against whatever today would bring. Should he try and make amends with his friends or just stay in bed and wait for things to happen?

He turned his head, just to be sure. The calendar was gone.

He checked his phone…

**~~15th February, 9:30~~  
** **Day 7  
14th February, 9:30**

„What do you want me to do?“ he whispered and threw his phone against the wall. „What do I have to do to escape this limbo?“ he shouted at the pieces of his phone among the empty bottles. „I can’t save our relationship! I can’t kill you! What do you want me to do? Do you want me to jump out of the window? Eat those damn crackers myself? What?“

He threw himself into bed and covered himself with the blanket, willing himself to sleep the day away.

Of course, this wasn’t an option. Right on time, Dom stood in the room, a bouquet of red roses in his hands.

„Matt?“ Dom’s voice came from the entrance area.

Matt just grunted and refused to surface from beneath the blanket. He heard Dom’s steps advance and eventually the bed dipped.

„What’s wrong, Matt?“

„I’m tired,“ Matt grunted.

„I wonder why,“ Dom said and Matt heard some of the bottles clinking together.

„Ignore them, they’re a glitch or something.“

„A glitch,“ Dom repeated. They remained silent for a while before Dom grabbed the blanket and pulled it away. „What the fuck is up, Matthew?“

„I’m tired of this,“ Matt hissed. „Do you know how often I’ve gone through this wretched day? How often I tried to stop you from leaving me by the end of it? I can’t do it anymore.“

„Are you drunk?“

„I haven’t drunk a drop of alcohol for four or five days,“ Matt shouted. „Those bloody bottles just always stay behind.“

Dom sat on the edge of the bed and stared at Matt. „So you’re telling me you’re reliving this day again and again,“ he stated.

„Yes,“ Matt shouted. „It’s like bloody Groundhog Day and I can’t figure out what to do to break out of it.“

„Are you sure you’re not drunk?“

„You don’t believe me?“ Matt hissed. He glanced at the clock. „In three minutes, Chris will call you and tell you he’s bought a parrot yesterday. A measly thing with hardly any feathers left, but she’s quick on the uptake.“

„What’s her name?“

„Polly,“ Matt growled.

„And that parrot is in some way the reason why I’ll leave you tonight?“

„Yes.“

Dom pulled his phone out of his pockets and stared at the screen. „This is madness,“ he whispered.

„Oh, really? Tell that to the guy who’s been through this day six times already.“

Dom looked at Matt and shrugged. „I’m not yet believing you,“ he said just when his phone rang. „Chris,“ Dom stated before he picked up. „Yeah?“

„Good morning,“ Chris voice came cheerfully from the other end of the line. „Sorry to disrupt you, but there’s someone you’ve got to meet.“

„You got a parrot or something?“ Dom asked.

Laughter came through the line. „Yes, actually I got a parrot. You should see her. Granted she’s old and you could call her measly, but she’s quick on the uptake. Clever old girl, she is.“

Matt lifted an eyebrow at Dom who sat there, staring down at him.

„What’s her name?“ Dom asked.

„Polly,“ Chris answered. „I know, not the most creative name for a parrot, but she already came with it.“

Matt sighed and turned around.

„Have you told Matt about her yet?“

„No, I called you first. You never know what Matt’s like in the morning. I leave it up to you to break the news to him. Actually, you and Matt should come over to see her.“

„Maybe later,“ Dom said. „Matt’s not quite bright-eyed and bushy-tailed this morning. I don’t know if we’ll even get to leave his hotel room today.“

Matt turned unto his back again and looked at Dom. This was different from all the days before.

„Oh, I hope he’ll be better soon, I know you had plans for today.“

Dom nodded and sighed. „We’ll see what of them we can go through with.“ They exchanged greetings and Dom finished the call. He let the hand with his phone sink down and stared at Matt.

Matt lifted an eyebrow and sat up against the headboard. „Believe me now?“

Dom looked at the phone in his hand and shrugged. He drew a deep breath and looked at Matt again. „I’ll order breakfast and then you’ll tell me just what is going on.“

 

„You _killed_ that parrot?“ Dom asked and stared at Matt over a glass of orange juice.

„Yesterday,“ Matt admitted and plucked a piece from his croissant. „I just didn’t know what to do anymore.“

Dom shook his head and put the glass down onto the table. „Haven’t you thought about the most obvious yet?“

„What would that be?“ Matt retorted.

„Confiding in your loved ones?“

Matt snorted. „And how should I have told you so you’d believe me?“

Dom shrugged and reached for a portion of jam. „Maybe just how you did about an hour ago. Might have spared you from killing innocent birds.“

„I’m not proud of what I’ve done, but Polly is far from being an innocent bird,“ Matt said. „You haven’t seen those black eyes of hers. She’s a demon.“

Dom laughed and shook his head. „You’re paranoid.“

„At least I’m not the one who ran and abandoned my partner.“

Dom shifted and looked at the plate. „You’re the one who’s always so concerned about being found out,“ he murmured. „The thought of being found out and witnessing how you talk your way out of the situation and thus out of _us_ … I refuse to dwell on that for long, because I can’t stand even the thought.“

„And that’s why you abandoned me?“ Matt asked. „You ran as if you were ashamed of us. I tried to follow you, you know?“

Dom shrugged and looked up at Matt. „What would you have done when believing in only one possible outcome? Stay and listen as your heart gets shredded to pieces?“

„You didn’t even give me a chance!“

„Someone gave you many second chances,“ Dom pointed out. „And look how long it took you until you finally did the right thing and just _talked_ to me.“

„So it’s all my fault now, is it?“

„No,“ Dom replied. „But we can agree that I’m not the one to take all the blame either.“

Matt sighed and leaned back against the chair. „So where do we go from here? Are you going to stand with me or are you going to run?“

 

They had decided to go through with their dinner plans and had made their way into the hotel room, hands intertwined. When they arrived in the lobby, Chris was already there with Polly sat on her perch. Matt glanced into the other corner. Of course, the paparazzo was there as well.

„That’s Polly?“ Dom whispered.

Matt nodded. „Evil little thing.“

Dom laughed. „She’s just an old parrot.“

„The eyes,“ Matt said. „Go closer and look at her eyes. You’ll see the devil staring back at you.“

„Now stop being silly and kiss me, Matt.“ Dom’s voice came through the room to them.

Dom frowned just as Matt growled, „Don't you dare run away from me now, Dominic.“ He pressed their lips together, just as the flashlight started at the other side of the room.

 

**Day 8  
14th February, 9:30**

Matt woke and shifted. He felt warm and comfortable.

He frowned. This was weird. He hadn’t felt comfortable for days now. He shifted, feeling another body in his bed and turned to find the love of his life fast asleep, blond hair spread out on the pillow and lips parted.

Matt turned around and looked at the spot where he had put the calendar. It wasn’t there.

He almost screamed when he remembered, that he hadn’t bothered sticking it to the wall the night before, too occupied with Dom. He patted the mattress until he found his phone under the pillow and pulled it towards him.

**~~Day 8  
~~** **~~14th February, 9:30  
~~** **15th February, 9:45**

**Author's Note:**

> It's the 15th of February. Dom (or Matt) wakes up and is feeling down because Valentine's day was awful (maybe they broke up?). Only he realises... it's not the 15th but the 14th. Again. The cycle only ends when they get Valentine's right.


End file.
